The following invention relates generally to an instrumentality which operatively couples to a conventional lifting jack to transform the jack from a device which merely lifts vehicles, typically for changing flat tires, to a multi-purpose accessory.
Lifting jacks, sometimes referred to as bumper jacks, are in fairly common use. Typically, a lifting jack includes an elongate perforated standard over which a ratcheting mechanism is disposed, and the ratcheting mechanism includes a load engaging nose. A handle, operatively coupled to the ratcheting mechanism allows the nose to move along the length of the standard. Over the course of the years, people have sought to diversify the manner in which a lifting jack can be used to find utility in areas other than its use as a bumper jack.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of, which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant""s acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents or prior art publications teach or in any way render obvious the nexus of the invention as set forth hereinafter.
Jackall Products product brochure xe2x80x9cJackall 8000 Seriesxe2x80x9d, entire brochure printed from the internet, Jun. 30, 1999
When a lifting jack is to be used as a bumper jack, it typically is provided with a platform at its lowermost surface to engage the ground and provide a stable platform as the lifting jack is utilized to raise the car. However, if the car is being elevated at an area other than its center point, the lifting jack experiences a load which is not truly vertical and it is possible for a bumper jack to experience severe angulation and a force vector not axially aligned with the standard causing the bumper jack to slip, creating a hazardous situation. In addition, bumper jacks suffer from further instability when being deployed upon ice, irregular surfaces, and surfaces which are yielding (i.e., something other than pavement, like sand, gravel, mud, etc.). The accessory associated with the instant invention not only provide enhanced performance in these areas where the lifting jack has known shortcomings, but also lends itself to utilization in a multiplicity of other ways for providing added flexibility to the lifting jack.
The instant invention is distinguished over the known prior art in a multiplicity of ways. The accessory is configured as a sleeve, which is dimensioned to slideably overlie the standard of a conventional lifting jack and can move along the length of the standard, since its inner diameter provides clearance for the standard to move therewithin with minimal friction. Once located on the standard at an appropriate spot, the accessory can be fixed into position on the standard by means of a pair of holes which are axially aligned and pass through the sleeve. A locking pin is dimensioned to project through the holes on the sleeve and through a perforation commonly found on the lifting jack so that the position of the accessory is fixed on the standard. The sleeve has opposite first and second ends. The first end includes a purchase area which lends itself to work in concert with the nose on the ratcheting mechanism of the lifting jack to provide loads either in compression or tension. The second opposite end of the accessory includes a plurality of spikes so that when the accessory is located at an extremity of the standard, the spikes provide enhanced stability when engaging soft materials, thereby providing a more secure grip of the lifting jack at that area.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel accessory for a lifting jack.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which is easy to use, extremely safe and lends itself to mass production techniques.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which can provide compressive and tensile loading.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which includes a support area having a plurality of spikes which enhance the stability of the device when used in conjunction with a lifting jack.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lifting jack accessory in which the lifting jack includes an elongate, perforated standard, a ratcheting mechanism overlying the standard, the ratcheting mechanism including a load engaging nose operatively coupled to a ratcheting handle, the accessory comprising, in combination: a sleeve dimensioned to slideably overlie the standard and translate along a length of the standard, a pair of holes, axially aligned and passing through the sleeve, a pin dimensioned to project through the holes to fix the sleeve on the standard by the pin passing through one perforation of the standard, a purchase area at a first end of the sleeve, and a plurality of spikes at a second end of the sleeve.